


Potsticker Epiphany

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: While Alexandra Danvers had never planned to have an epiphany, given that it was impossible to plan for a 'sudden and great realisation', she had always expected that if one were to occur it would happen in a slightly grander situation than buying potstickers at the Chinese Take-Out place. However, considering the connection that Kara has to potstickers Alex isn't that surprised.





	

The shuffle of footsteps outside the door to her apartment prompted Kara to turn her head, tip her glasses forward, and peer through the thick brick and plaster walls of her apartment to check the landing. “Alex!” Kara breathed out happily at the sight of the dark-haired woman behind the door. Kara glanced down at her half-undressed state with a frown before she noticed the mass of metal fisted in Alex’s hand—her keys. The blonde-haired woman let a small smile cross her lips as she returned to unpicking the buttons of her dress shirt while Alex unlocked her apartment door.

“Fucking hell.” Alex grunted as she stepped through the door. “Of all the places to have an epiphany I had to choose the bloody take-out place.”

Kara blinked in surprise at the sound of Alex’s voice—frustrated but at the same time oddly amused.

“Kara would love that though,” Alex mumbled, strolling through the open space of Kara’s apartment to place a box of take-out food on the woman’s kitchen counter, “me, realising that I’m in love with her, as I buy her potstickers. It just had to be potstickers.” 

Kara’s bright blue eyes widened in shock, and her heart thundered against her sternum, as her hands fell away from her shirt to hang motionlessly at her sides. The Kryptonian swallowed hard—her mouth dry and her tongue heavy—while her eyes remained locked onto Alex’s form. The older woman drifted through Kara’s apartment comfortably, and settled into the space on the left-hand side of the couch as if it belonged to her. Kara watched the way that Alex lifted her feet and dropped them onto the edge of the coffee-table before her head fell back to rest against the back of the couch and her eyes slid closed. 

“What did you just say?” Kara asked in a tentative breathless mumble as she stepped out of her bedroom door. 

“Kara!” Alex shot upward off the couch in surprise at the sound of Kara’s voice. The woman’s dark brown eyes flickered across the apartment to Kara’s open window before darting toward the newly opened door to Kara’s bedroom. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here.” Kara replied softly as she padded across the floor to stand in front of Alex. “Please, Alex, what did you just say?”

“Um,” Alex swallowed hard, “I brought potstickers?”

“Before that.” Kara pleaded, her eyes soft and imploring, as she looked down at the older woman. “tell me.” 

“I said,” Alex licked her lips nervously, “I said that I’m in love with you.”

“I thought you did.” Kara whispered as she reached out to take Alex’s hand. Kara’s lips twitched upward into a smile—bright, and radiant—before she tipped her head forward to press a tender kiss to Alex’s cheek. “I love you too.” 

“Oh.” Alex stammered, her heart roaring in her chest, and her eyes fluttered closed at the soft touch of Kara’s lips. “You… You’re not just saying that, right?”

“I wouldn’t.” Kara replied with a shake of her head. “I love you Alex—I have loved you for a long time.”

“How long?” Alex asked tentatively as she lifted her free hand to brush a wayward lock of hair away from Kara’s face. 

Kara tilted her head to the side and smiled serenely when Alex’s hand settled against her cheek. “Since you punched Louise for me in the hallway at school.”

“Bitch wouldn’t leave you alone.” Alex muttered angrily—memories of high school, and Kara’s terrified expression in the face of her bullies, reared up in her mind.

“Not until you made her leave me alone.” Kara agreed after giving Alex’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“I love you Kara.” Alex said in a whisper as she stroked Kara’s cheek with her thumb. “Can I… Can I kiss you?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Kara replied.

Alex’s lips shifted into a smile. Then, after a deep breath, she leaned forward to press her mouth to the curve of Kara’s smile. The two women’s lips met softly, gently, and passionately. Their bodies moulded together instinctively—Kara’s arm slipped around Alex’s back, and Alex’s hand reached up into Kara’s golden blonde hair to form a fist around the fine strands and pull Kara forward to deepen the kiss. Kara let her tongue lick out into Alex’s mouth, probing the seam of her lips until they parted, to run over her tongue. She teased it until she could hear Alex’s heart ringing in her ears like a thousand drums played all at once.

“I love you.” Alex whispered when the kiss ended, her chest heaving raggedly, as she leaned against Kara’s sturdy frame.

“I love you too Alex.” Kara said in reply as she bent her neck to rest her forehead against Alex’s brow. She breathed in Alex’s scent and let it sit in her chest like a comforting weight before her lips contorted into a cheeky smile. “Now, I believe you said something about potstickers?”

“Ugh,” Alex pulled back with a feigned groan, “and so it begins… My girlfriend choosing food over me.” 

“Only potstickers,” Kara answered with a mischievous smile before she darted away from Alex’s half-hearted attempt to slap her shoulder, “I think I like the term ‘girlfriend’.” 

Alex let her eyes trail fondly across the back of the younger woman’s shoulders, memorising the slope of her neck and the curve of her spine, before she followed Kara across the room to the kitchen counter. “I suppose,” Alex murmured into the crook of Kara’s neck as she slipped back into the Kryptonian’s arms, “I can make an exception for potstickers.”


End file.
